fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skatoony Skajeopardy
Skatoony Skajeopardy is a parody sketch series created by Psychid and published on DeviantArt. They are themed to ''Skatoony'', an American/British/Canadian television series where live-action children compete against cartoon characters. However, this is moreover a parody/tribute to the [[wikipedia:Celebrity Jeopardy! (Saturday Night Live)|''Celebrity Jeopardy!]] sketches featured on [[wikipedia:Saturday Night Live|''Saturday Night Live]]. So far, all episodes have been submitted on the birthdays of online users he has either watched or befriended. Sketch Format As the title suggests, Skatoony Skajeopardy follows gameplay strongly similar to that of [[wikipedia:Jeopardy!|''Jeopardy!]]. Chudd Chudders, the original host of ''Skatoony, takes the role of Alex Trebek. Each episode usually begins at the start of the second round, called the "Double Skajeopardy" round, with Chudders sometimes apologizing for any inappropriate acts performed by the contestants during the episodes' unseen first rounds. ("Before we begin the Double Skajeopardy round, I'd like to once again remind our contestants: Please refrain from using profanity.") Like Skatoony, the contestants are cartoon characters that are canon to the cartoons they originate from (though some installments feature characters originally created by users on DeviantArt ). Among the contestants is Yuri from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'', who acts in the manner of Sean Connery from the original sketches. Evidence includes Yuri's sexual attraction to Chudders' wife, as well as possible sexual relations, starting in the fifth installment. He appears in every episode, even in instances where he wasn't invited, the latter of which he does by either assaulting or impersonating contestants that were invited in his stead. Another recurring character is Star Butterfly from ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'', who acts in the manner of Burt Reynolds from the original sketches. This is further supported in the third installment, where she changes her name to "Snotty Toiletbrains", a reference to both ''Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants'' and Reynolds changing his name to "Turd Ferguson". Chudders first recaps on the contestants' scores, which are usually a negative score, no score or a very low positive score. Afterwards, he presents the second round's categories. They were originally child-friendly (but reasonable) categories, including "U.S. States", "Asian Countries" and "Planets in our Solar System". But as the contestants' incompetence became more evident, the categories became even more childish, even including categories whose titles suggest the contestants would answer the questions correctly without reading the clues, including "Companies Named 'Cartoon Network'", "Presidents Who Are on the United States Penny" and "Countries that End in 'Anada'". One category, "Bang-On or Bogus" (a reference to ''Skatoony's'' first round), is a parody of the "Potent Potables" category that always appears in each Celebrity Jeopardy! sketch, yet is almost never picked. When it is chosen, it results in an inadvertently offensive pre-recorded Video Skatoony Skadouble. In keeping with the spirit of the original sketches, the contestants will either fail or refuse to pick a category, often resulting in Chudders violating the rules and making the selection himself. Yuri often misreads the categories' titles and transforms them into sexually suggestive ones. Examples include "Assassinations" as "Asses in Nations", "Horseland" (a category about trivia of an animated television series of the same name) as "Whores Land", and "Comic Strip Titles" as "Comic Strip Titties". Sometimes he will vandalize categories. One example is him writing an "S" between "T" and "G" on "Let It Go!", to have it read as "Le Tits Go!". In all episodes to date, none of the contestants have answered a single question correctly. Chudders eventually grows exasperated with his inability to conduct the show, and cuts it short by moving to the game's final round, "Final Skajeopardy". Most of the time he will discard the scripted category and move to a more favorable task for the contestants, such as drawing a shape or writing a sentence at least three words long. For the times this doesn't happen, a childishly simple category is announced, including "Verbs" and "Imaginary Numbers". Despite constructing scenarios where it would be impossible for the contestants to fail, they invariably do. Rarely does a contestant answer a question correctly; but such success is never accompanied by an appropriate wager, rendering the whole effort meaningless. Except for the seventh installment, Yuri always answers every question correctly, but then writes his wager to transform the text into a rude phrase. For example: In the first episode, the task was to write the name of someone in the studio. Yuri wrote "CHUDD CHUDDERS" as his answer, which Chudders accepted as a valid response. He then reveals his wager to be "SUCKS ASS", to form the sentence: "CHUDD CHUDDERS SUCKS ASS". At the end of each sketch, all of the contestants will leave with large amounts of negative points, obviously implying that none of them have won. However, in the first sketch, Chudders inexplicably declares Mike Mazinsky as the winner because "she has the least amount of negative points". He has also declared Molly the winner in another sketch, but for unknown reasons. Episodes Notes References External Links * [http://the-psychid.deviantart.com/gallery/54527812/Skatoony-Skajeopardy Skatoony Skajeopardy] Category:Series